See Me Now
by A.D.'sheretoplay
Summary: This is a flash back of a little girl named Lian Sawyer, who was homeless after her father disappeared two weeks ago mysteriously. Now, she encountered a stranger who wanted to kill her, but was saved by an egg-shaped man? who is he?


_**See Me Now**_

_**[A Pandora Hearts fanfic]**_

_**By: ADwantstoplay**_

_[This story will be based on my OC and the original Pandora Hearts Characters]_

_ It was dark. It was cold. Thunder was clashing. Where am I, I wonder…? I felt the water splashed onto me as a carriage past me, making me wet from the rain. I cursed at the driver, flipping him off. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Unfortunately, the rain continues to pour while I walk, shivering. I stumbled upon a trash can that has a torn dress in it. I took it out and wrap it around myself, even though it smelled bad, I could endure it._

_ I walk aimlessly, looking for a place to stay out of the rain. All of a sudden, there was a strange presence that I could shake off, but it wasn't a good feeling either. Turning slowly I could see a horrifying figure poking out of the sky. The figure was in some sort of….hole? I don't see how's that possible, considering that I'm 8. __"Hello there child~" __The figure grin evilly at me, his voice sounded low and blood curdling. I looked at it in terror and ran off. I wouldn't dare to look back or even try to. It's terrifying enough that I live in dark allies with total strangers trying to come after me for their disgusting pleasure._

_ After running for a while, I stopped and took a break. The storm continues as the thunder roars and lightning clashes. I breathed hard having cold sweats and my mouth dry. I looked around to see if it followed me, but didn't. I sighed in relief and continue to look for shade. Until a man came out of the blue and looked down at me. I looked at him to see his eyes hard and cold. I felt intimidated by his eyes as I back away from him slowly. "Looks like I got another person to kill, or should I say little girl~!" he snickered as a black, stitched up hedgehog with a mouth on its belly appeared before me and I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened in fear. I tried to move my legs, but I totally froze. The monster charges at me as I cried, "HEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" _

_ "I call forth, the Dodo!" A valiant voice cried out. I soon saw a blur of a dark shadow dashed to the hedgehog and killed it in an instant. The man stumbled over surprised of the shadows attack. I turned to see an egg-shaped man that's dress in all white and twirled towards me and showed me his smile. "You alright child~?" he asked with cheerfulness in his voice. I nodded feeling a bit safe. He walked on air toward the dark shadow but reveals to be a bird with very tiny wings. 'that bird looks weird…' I thought to myself tilting my head. "you are under arrest for making an illegal contract with a chain." He chimed. The man grabbed out a gun and aimed at the egg-shaped man with shaky hands. "s-stay back!" he stuttered. _

"_You can't shoot me even if you wanted to~!" the egg-shaped man laughed. The stranger shot at him and I closed my eyes and turned my head away not wanting to see a gruesome sight. I heard the man shout in pain as I shook scared. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt!" he shouted. I looked up at the man and saw a hole in his chest, but no blood. I got more scared and terrified of him now, because how can no human have blood at all? The strangers hand shook more violently, having a hard time holding his gun and kept shooting at him and he let out a cry._

_The egg-shaped man just laughed and charged at him. He was getting hit many times but somehow it doesn't affect him. Soon the gun kept clicking because there isn't any more ammo in the gun. The stranger got more scared and starts crawling away fast but the egg-shaped man got to him and knocked him out. I was amazed that the egg-shaped man defeated such a dangerous person. He turned around looking at me and then disappears. I looked around in confusion of where the man is, which is when I heard a deep serene voice from behind me. "Lucas Lars. Age 37, 298lbs, family was deceased during a fire accident. Made an illegal contract with chain 2 weeks ago." He explained as he stopped besides me. His hair was long and red and his eyes looked calm and blue. Sort of._

_He looked down at me as I got up and I look back at him a bit intimidated by the he looks at me. "You're Lian Sawyer. Age 8 born in August 8, your mother died giving birth to you and your father was an illegal contractor." He says looking at me with those calm eyes, but they seemed hard and cold. "Your father is an idiot. Trying to bring back your dead mother even though the sacrifice was so great." He added. I lowered my head eyes sadden, to hear things about my father of those things just made me wish I wasn't born from him, but still I never did understand about contractors back then._

_The thunder and lightning clashed again and I jumped with a squeak of fear. The red-haired man just stood there, not fazed about the storm. He scoffed and starts walking away from me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to talk. "Are you coming or not child?" He asked. I looked up to see that he kept walking. "Come, I will take care of you for now." He added and a smile came to my face, for the first time in three weeks. I stood up and ran towards him, keeping up his pace. "I am Rufus Barma. I'm the highest duke of government called Pandora." He introduced as he kept walking towards a carriage that was waiting for him in front of a building that was 30 feet away from the battle that had occurred._

"_I….I know you know my name….but I'm Lian. Lian Sawyer!" I smiled as I held onto his hand. Rufus didn't seem to be pleased when put my hand on his. He sighed and let me be as we got to the carriage. "I may be taking care of you, but I will ask a friend of mines to take care of you while I work" he explained as he sat down. I sat next to him and nodded. "Ok, Mr. Barma" I smiled again. Rufus looked at my ragged clothes with disgust. "You're going to get rid of those clothes once we get home and don't call "Mr. Barma". Just call me Rufus"_

"_Ok, Rufus!" my voice chimed. This is how my new adventure starts. An adventure on how I've met the four families that are guarding the gates of the abyss, about contractors, and about the history of slaughter of sabrie. _


End file.
